Carousel Quest
Vadoma would be a good person to ask. Look for talismans dangling from bald cypress trees, and you will find Vadoma. When you think you know where they are, WAIT for them. If you are in the right place, they will come help you! Room 20319 Vadoma would be a good person to ask. She dabbles in things I'd prefer not to think about. If you see any half-burned herbs laying around, she's probably not far away." Room 20300 Hanzi has the glorious job of gathering some orange fungus from the swamp, so I hear. When you think you know where they are, WAIT for them. If you are in the right place, they will come help you!" (swamp, orange fungus) Besnik would be a good person to ask. He owns the brute that guards the trash heap. You can probably find him there." (room 46 - 20303) Nicu would be a good person to ask. That little fellow was playing around on that barge that ran aground in the black water, last I saw." (room 38 - 20352) Vadoma would be a good person to ask. Last I heard, she was picking swamp privet bulbs. Careful, those are poisonous!" (swamp, privet) Besnik would be a good person to ask. He tends to those big brown pups. Massive things, those! Taming bears would be safer." (room 76 - 20210) Sofrito would be a good person to ask. He's a gardener charged with keeping particularly spiny bushes back from the walkway." (room 43 - 20307) Jaelle would be a good person to ask. I wouldn't want to get into a drinking contest with her, no madam!" (room 84 go tavern - 20136) Mircea would be a good person to ask. She's a potion maker. I think I saw her picking purple-headed swamp thistle." (swamp, purple-headed) Aishe would be a good person to ask. She's a frazzled woman who tends the barnyard fowl. Always covered in feathers and, well... other sorts of bird leavings. I can't say I'd like that job!" (room 77 - 20213) Luzzard would be a good person to ask. He is obsessed with staring at his doppelganger in the dark still water. (room 12 - 20327) Mala would be a good person to ask. Mala is Mallot's assistant. (room 66 - Healer's tent - 20191) Boiko would be a good person to ask. I heard he went looking for juniper berries. That man is dedicated to his cooking! (swamp, juniper) Hanzi would be a good person to ask. He's a brewer's assistant. They produce artisan craft ales! (room 84 - 20128) Ferke would be a good person to ask. A horny devil if ever there was one! No, really, he tends to that horn-covered monstrosity for the freak show. You can probably find him there. (room 70 - Goblin Oddity - 20405) Jordgi would be a good person to ask. To say his job stinks is an understatement. You'll find him outside the privies. (20193) Dika would be a good person to ask. She is the maid who works at the local inn, straightening the rooms after visitors like you muss them up. (Feymist Inn, Upstairs Hallway - 20202) Sami would be a good person to ask. Have you seen the black rock as wide and high as a giantman is tall? And one side shorn clean smooth! You can probably find Sami out there. (Feywrot Mire, Black Waters - 20324) Gunar would be a good person to ask. I heard Gunar was gathering a group to go explore the Smuggling Tunnels. You can probably find him waiting outside the unusual patch of ground. It's spongy, you know! (swamp, several animal corpses) Gunar would be a good person to ask. He works as an apprentice at the outdoor forge. (20145) Mala would be a good person to ask. I think she was sent out to gather rainbow-hued slime. That's different than rainbow mold! (swamp, rainbow-hued slime) Jofranka would be a good person to ask. She is quite the gardener! She could grow orchids in the Sea of Fire, that one. (room 82 - 20143) Lumerasa would be a good person to ask. Lumerasa is pretty pious. She mentioned going to make a donation to Koar. (room 6 - 20412) Fifika would be a good person to ask. She's a gardener and tends to the sundews. Careful around her, lest one of her sundews chomp you! (room 68 - 20160) Jordgi would be a good person to ask. To say his job stinks is an understatement. You'll find him outside the privies." (room 71 - 20193) Ferke would be a good person to ask. A horny devil if ever there was one! No, really, he tends to that horn-covered monstrosity for the freak show. You can probably find him there." (room 70, wagons, rolton room - 20405) Mirela would be a good person to ask. She is a candlemaker. You can probably find her collecting bayberries to boil for their wax." (room 40 - 20184) Dika would be a good person to ask. She is the maid who works at the local inn, straightening the rooms after visitors like you muss them up." (room 74, upstairs - 20202?) Emilian would be a good person to ask. Though Emilian is as likely to give it up as pigs are to fly. Luckily for you, Emilian knows a thing or two about flying pigs!" (room 70, wagons, Urgh room - 20407) Drina would be a good person to ask. You can probably find her lounging around on a bench in the breeze, sipping lemonade." (room 69, gazebo - 20168) Fonso would be a good person to ask. Be careful, though, because Fonso is of more minds than that white creature he looks after!" (room 70, wagons, Gak Room - 20173) Nuri would be a good person to ask. Last I heard she was out picking swamp roses. But be mindful around that pool. It does strange things at night." (room 10 - 20278) Luminitsa is a holy type and likes to watch the souls reunite with the bodies in the pool. (room 39, go path, north, go pool - 20374) Sunitia would be a good person to ask. That little girl loves purple flowers! Look for her picking some off the vines. ( 20125 ) Milosh would be a good person to ask. Party boy? Sailor? I dunno, but you can find him in the Wheel Room." (Party Boat, west, go door)